Backfire
by fhtma24
Summary: Tony and Michelle's first kiss was so sweet when we saw it on t.v but there's always a what if? And bringing Carrie into this just sounds bad to begin with.


_**A/N- Just a one shot AU short story. Thought it would be fun to write this and see how it would turn out, I saw an interview with the women who played Carrie Turner and it sparked this idea. **_

_**Please R&R that would mean a lot **___

"Hey, Carrie's going to be fine." Tony assured her as he placed his crutches against the wall using that as a way to get closer.

"Is she going to press charges?" Tony looked at her. This was the most vulnerable he has ever seen her and he hated it. She let the emotions wash over her as she gave up holding them in.

"I can't do this anymore Tony I can't. I'm tired and I'm scared…I can't handle this. People dying, my brother, the recording, almost loosing you…" She fell apart as Tony caught her and held her close to him. He pulled away to show her a few tears of his own to make sure she knew he felt the same way too.

"Hey, I almost lost you too. But were both still alive. And we will make it through this day. I promise you that. We will both make it! Because I won't let anything happen to you, no one will harm you. They'll have to kill me first Michelle before they get to you. And after everything you have done today Michelle has been right, and I can't let you give up. Because Michelle if you do then I will to and I need you to be strong for me. If you are I will be too, and I need you." Tony spoke gently and whipped away her tear. Michelle looked at him amazed at his speech and with that she nodded and pushed her lips against his. She gently grabbed his face and pulled it closer to hers and she tugged on his lips pulling them apart. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and the other at her waist keeping her firmly against him. She needed him and Tony moved his hand up and down her back hoping to bring her some comfort. She wrapped her hands firmly at the base of his neck, he wanted her and she gave him all of her by pushing her whole body into him. He moved both of his hands down top her hips and held her there. In response she rested her hands on his shoulders as they stopped to gain oxygen. Their eyes were locked on each other as they remained close enjoying one an others presence.

"How do you feel now?' Tony joked but was slightly serious. She gave him a slight smile.

"Better, but I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You're..." Michelle began but was cut off.

"Her boss. It's against the protocol. Just wait until Chappelle hears about this..." Carrie hissed as she saw Tony's eyes flicker to anger toward her.

"Be quiet Carrie! I was just comforting her! I'm her friend and she has been through hell and under a lot of stress!" Tony defended with a snap as she just laughed.

"We have all been through hell today Tony. Is this how you comfort all your women employees?" Carrie spat back, Michelle made her move in between them.

"Leave him alone Carrie! This is none of your business and just because he has brains to not fall for you and treat you like the queen doesn't mean you should snap at him!" Michelle yelled.

"Michelle…"Tony began grabbing her arm gently trying to pull her back but she shrugged him off.

"Besides what proof do you have anyways?" Michelle pointed out. Carrie just rolled her eyes.

"Ryan trusts me. Besides Tony is not that subtle on keeping his emotions in around you…take this for example." Carrie walked closer to Tony and put her hand on his shoulder. "Isn't that true." Tony scratched the sides of his face and shoved her hand off his shoulder. He didn't like that felling of her touch. No one's was as good as Michelle's and he knew that for a fact.

"But I will keep my mouth shut if you give me something in return…"gazing back and forth between Tony and Michelle.

"And what would that be?' Tony hissed.

"Michelle is no longer my boss. She takes my job and I take hers. My mouth is shut and you love birds can continue making out in the hall ways. What do you say to that?' Carrie replied looking at Tony eyeing him up.

"Or I can just shut your mouth with a few..." Michelle stopped as she started to make her way closer to Carrie but Tony just pulled her back.

"Like you can kick my ass. You and your brother don't have that high of an IQ Michelle, you should know that." That hit Michelle hard and she charged toward her like a bull. But Tony went in between them and grabbed Michelle and pulled her back gently against the wall. He tried to calm her down with reassuring words, it barley helped but it got her to fade off her steam then he turned his focus back on Carrie.

"That was way out of line Carrie! It was not needed!" he yelled at her. She just looked at him and then at Michelle.

"It's true…so what do you say to the deal Tony?' Carrie asked. She came closer to Tony and spoke into his ear and placed a hand at his chest. She looked up at Tony's eyes with a flicker of evil in it. Tony knew that look all too well from Nina. "But just to let you know Tony...I will always take some of your so called 'comfort'. Carrie smiled and Tony stepped back.

"So what do you say?" Carrie asked again. Tony looked at Michelle and then back at Carrie. He held her gaze and then grabbed Michelle's hand in comfort.

"Go ahead and tell Chappelle. I am not going to let you take Michelle's job especially since you don't deserve it." He stated and then stepped closer to Carries ear and whispered with venom. "By the way I bet you would like to know that I got everything you have just said on record. I was recording what you said on my phone, so I warn you to keep your head out of our business and into Ctu work. Or your so called giving you comfort and what you said about Michelle's brother will be going through Chappelles ears and your ass right out the door!" Tony warned as he showed her his phone and then grabbed his crutches and looked at Michelle and Carrie.

"Now let's get back to work!" He hissed more towards Carrie. He walked away with Michelle following right behind him, leaving Carrie trapped in her own mess.


End file.
